


Fun day

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, FAHC, M/M, NSFW, Trans Gavin, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Why don't you pick out your favourite toy so we can get started" freewood





	Fun day

It had been a long day for Ryan and he wanted to take it out on his favorite, his pet. Walking into the room, he looked Gavin over, moving behind him and placing his hands on his waist, kissing his neck.

“Pick out your favorite toy and we can get started, baby.”

He felt the way Gavin shivered at the words, melting against the kisses. When he pulled away, he smirked at Gavin’s whimper, how he quickly got up and walked to the closet, allowing Ryan time to go and lock the door. 

When he turned around, Gavin had emerged with a plug and some rope, Ryan smiling softly.

“I only said one, baby.”

“I couldn’t decide between these two, though....”

“It’s okay. We can do these two. And I have a little trick up my sleeve as well.”

Gavin clambered his way into bed, clothes slipping off as Ryan’s eyes traced his body. Ryan slowly took off his own clothes, wanting to make sure Gavin was properly wet, wanting him. 

Walking over to the closet, he reached in and grabbed a candle and a lighter, glancing over at Gavin, the man’s eyes wide. It was the reaction he wanted, praising himself for eliciting such a reaction. 

He took the rope, deftly tying Gavin’s arms nicely, tight against his body and showing his pretty chest. Taking the plug, he slowly tried sliding it into Gavin, knowing he liked the way it felt. 

Gavin moaned, squirming beneath him, causing Ryan to hold one of his legs down until the plug was properly in his hole, keeping the pretty slick inside of him.

“Does my baby want more?”

Gavin nodded. “Yes please, Ryan.”

“Of course, handsome.”

Gavin’s eyes followed Ryan’s hand, watching as the lighter was glowing, causing wax to drip onto his chest. The feeling made Gavin shudder, all new in the moment, and he loved it.


End file.
